Door Number Three
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: Rory thought there were only two doors when Logan proposed: Say yes, or say no. She never thought that she could say yes and no at the same time. What if she found that chance?
1. OliveGarden: The poor peoples rich place

**Summary: Rory thought there were only two doors when Logan proposed: Say yes, or say no. She never thought that she could say yes and no at the same time. What if she found that chance? This is the story of Door Number Three. **

**8D Yus, such a wonderful and moving summary, correct? **

**d: **

**This was just a random thought, so, I don't know exactly where this is going, but it's not the best. .-. **

**But, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned GG, I wouldn't be writing this story. Rory would've said YES, dangit! .-. **

**

* * *

**

I laughed with my parents and grandparents, taking pictures. Then I saw him. Just standing there. Talking to some guy.

He was the boy I loved, that I needed, that I would _not_ be able to live without. He was my security blanket, even if he wasn't an inanimate object, let alone a blanket. He'd been my life since my grandparents' vow-renewal, and I knew he always would be.

Was it wrong that I wasn't ready? I loved him. I _wanted_ to marry him. I could see us in years to come with little babies, living happily. Lane married young. _Really _young. Why couldn't I? Truth was: I could. I just wasn't ready. But I loved him! I loved him more than _anyone_: my father, my grandma, grandpa, for God's sake even my mother!

"I'll be right back," I announced before heading over towards him. The other man walked away as I neared.

"Hey, congratulations; you did great." He nodded.

"Thanks," I murmured, glancing away.

"Yeah, no tripping, no dropping the diploma, no… nothing like that," he chuckled dryly. "I remember when I graduated I was a little tipsy— big surprise, huh?—and I did trip and I reached out and grabbed the robe of Marsha Hadly who was so not the person to grab," he rambled.

"Logan," I said, cutting him off. "I'm sorry… I can't. …I love you. You _know_ how much I love you. I _love_ the idea of being married to you," I explained. "But there are just a lot of things right now in my life that are undecided and… that used to scare me, but now… I—I kind of like the idea that it's just all kind of… wide open. And if I married you it just wouldn't be," I concluded, feeling my heart rip in half.

"So, what? I go to San Francisco and you stay on the east and we see each other occasionally?" He asked.

"Well, we can try long distance; we've done it before," I tried to reason.

"You really think that's going to work?"

"I think it would be hard, but—"

"I don't want to do that, Rory," he sighed. "I don't want to go backwards. If we can't take the next step…"

"What?" I breathed, not believing what was happening.

"I mean…" He trailed off.

"Does it have to be all or nothing?"

"Yeah, it does."

"But, we could at least try," I tried.

"What's the point?" He asked. I frowned.

"So…"

"So?"

I thought for a minute before feeling a tear making its way down my cheek. I reached up to catch it before Logan could noticed, unfortunately his thumb captured it.

"Ace, please don't cry," he pleaded.

"How can I _not_?" I exploded. "I have to choose you or my family! I would choose you in an instant if I knew my mom really didn't care, but I can tell she thinks we're too young! She's my mom and my best friend, and I don't want to get married at twenty-two! Maybe twenty-four, twenty-five, but twenty-two is just too young for me. The only thing I have figured out about my life is that it needs _you_ in it!" I cried, tears spilling onto my cheeks. "Logan, I want to say yes, but… Luke!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing that there were three doors. Door number one: Say yes and get married at age twenty-two. Door number two: Say no and lose Logan. Door number three: Say yes and pull a Luke… Minus the whole not ending up getting married.

"Luke?" Logan queried, wiping at my cheeks again. "What about Luke?"

"When my mom was engaged! They put off the wedding," I shouted. "Logan, what if I said yes? Could we wait … _at least_ two years before we got married?"

"We would definitely get married, though?" Logan asked skeptically. I nodded, smiling hopefully. "Ahh, I guess I could wait, as long as that ring is on your finger," he grinned.

"Oh, my God!" I laughed, "I never thought I'd be so grateful to Luke for putting off the wedding!"

"Well, neither did I for that matter," he chuckled. "Now will you shut up so I can kiss you?"

"Yes!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck and crushing my lips to his. I could feel his mouth turn up into a smile, as did mine. Then I pulled away, my lips shaping into a frown. "Oh, crap! I have to tell mom, now!" I whisper-yelled.

"Oh, I think she knows," he laughed, casting a quick glance at my family.

"Oh no," I frowned, "how bad?"

"Well, she's smiling, although there are tears. Her head is on your father's shoulder, if that says anything. Your grandparents are grinning so wide I fear that they'll stick like that and put plastic surgery smiles to shame, and your father is simply watching this oh so glamorous exchange," he provided.

"Glamorous?" I giggled. I turned around to see my mom who offered me a small smile. "Oh!" I suddenly remembered. I reached into my gown's pocket, retrieving the velvet blue box that contained the ring. "Would you like to do the honors?" I laughed, handing him the box.

"Why of course, my love," he said in a formal tone.

"Oh, God, Logan. 'My love'? We don't need a second Finn running around here," I frowned.

"Oh, whatever," he laughed, sliding the ring on to my finger. I smiled brightly before taking his hand in mine and dragging him towards my family.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" I chanted, running up to her. "I'm getting married! In over two years!" I added on. Her face seemed to relax a bit and she smiled at me.

"Hey, kid," she hugged me, "that's great."

"I know!"

"Rory!" my grandmother exclaimed, "That is wonderful! Richard, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, it is wonderful," Grandpa agreed. He hugged me tightly. "Congratulations, Rory."

"Hey, Ror," my dad called. I turned to him with a large smile. "Word on the street is you're getting married?"

"Yes!" I smiled, tackling him into a hug. He hugged my back, grunting as he gave me a small squeeze.

"Congratulations," he whispered in my ear. I smiled, returning to Logan, allowing him to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Who knew you'd be so excited about a wedding that is happening in no sooner than two years?" he smiled, pecking me on the lips quickly.

"I know, right? Just give me a second," I requested before walking towards my mom and towing her away from the group.

"Look, I know Logan has never been your favorite, but you have to admit he's growing on you," I laughed. "Anyways, I know you didn't want me getting married so young, so I asked to put it off. For you, mom. I love him, but you're also a main part of my life. I'm putting it off for you, and me, too, but if you're not ready when I am, I'll wait. You want me to wait twenty years? Done. I just wanted to let you know you're my best friend, mom. You'll never lose me, I promise. I know I'll be moving to California, but maybe if everything goes well I can get a private jet that can take me here every weekend, so it'll be just like Yale. I love you, mom, and you're… crying so I'm going to shut up."

"Oh, God, Rory," Mom cried, reaching to hug me. "You have no idea how happy I am for you. Logan wasn't ever my favorite, but now he is. Because he is 'the One' for you. And there isn't anything I can do to change that, and there isn't anything I want to do to _try_ and change that," she explained, "but it's just hitting me that I'm losing you."

"No! I just said you're _not_ losing me!" I argued.

"Say what you want, kid, but I am. No matter what. You're graduated from college and ready to face the world without me. You have been for forever, but you're really done, now."

"Mom, you're still my mom, and still my best friend. We'll talk _every day_, but for now, I'm starving," I laughed, wrapping my arms around my stomach that was growling.

"Oh, fine, let's go," she scowled, trying to hide a smile.

When we returned everyone was talking to Logan, asking about his plans, which he was answering awkwardly.

"Oh, you're back!" Grandma smiled. "We should go celebrate!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Mom smiled. "Let's go to Olive Garden!"

I rejoined Logan, sneaking in a look at him, finding him staring back at me. I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his torso and leaning my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, forcing me a bit closer.

"Olive Garden?" Grandpa asked skeptically.

"Yes, Olive Garden: The poor peoples rich place." Mom explained.

"That sounds good!" I managed to sneak in before Grandma could argue.

Grandma nodded, smiling at me. "Well! The graduate has spoken! To Olive Garden we go!"

We all piled into cars, Grandma and Grandpa together, Mom in her own car, Dad in another, and myself with Logan.

"You know one plus side to getting married in over two years?" I asked Logan when we pulled out of the parking lot.

"What's that?"

"We can plan one thing every, what, three months? We can find flowers in one period, menu in the next, and keep going like that. It'll take so much stress off," I laughed.

"I see," he nodded with a smile, "and are we going to start now?"

"Not just yet," I shrugged. "Whenever you want."

"Well I want whenever you want," he countered.

"Oh, no," I sighed. "We're going to have a serious problem if we go back and forth."

"Oh, who cares?" He laughed, reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, it means we'll never get in fights unless we get fed up with the other one wanting whatever the other one wants and the other one wanting the same thing," I giggled.

"Come on, Ace," Logan sighed, "nothing is going to really change. I mean, relationship wise. We've lived together for how long? We know each other, and we know how to live with one and other. We'll be fine."

"I know," I agreed, "it's just all so new to me, I suppose. And I guess part of the reason I didn't want to say yes was… Engagements and marriages in the Gilmore family don't go very wonderfully, if you haven't figured that out."

"That's your mom, Ace. And you're not your mom."

"Would it be a bad thing if I was?" I asked, growling.

"What?" He asked, surprised. "No! I was just saying you're two different people. You shouldn't let her past influence you."

I frowned, realizing he was right. "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry! Not even an hour into the engagement and I'm already freaking out. Not in the bad way," I added on.

"It's okay, Ace," he laughed.

"No, no, it isn't. I feel bad."

"Well, I don't."

"Oh, no. I'm still wondering how I ended up with someone so perfect."

Logan's face grew soft, and he turned to me. "'Perfect' wouldn't exactly be the adjective you'd find under my name on anyone's list," he sighed. "Under Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, on the other hand…"

"Oh, shush! You're perfect on my list, and using my full name? That was low, Logan Gregory Huntzberger," I frowned.

"Oh, come on," he smirked, "no full name usage anymore," he compromised. I nodded in agreement before looking out the front window, realizing we were at Olive Garden.

"How long have we been here?" I asked incredulously.

"Since you said I was perfect," he laughed, letting go of my hand. "You don't think I'd look at you for over two minutes while driving?"

"Knowing you, you would."

"Come on," he rolled his eyes. "Your family is waiting."

I got out of the car, meeting Logan at the front of the car. "You hush. They're your family, too."

"Not for at least two years," he whispered quickly before we were in earshot.

"Hello, again, Rory, Logan," Grandma greeted formally. Mom rolled her eyes, walking inside after flashing me a quick smile, letting me know it was Grandma annoying her, not the whole Logan thing. I smiled back, knowing this would be occurring until the day I truly got married.

"So have you ever eaten at the poor person's rich place?" I asked Logan in a whisper.

"As a matter of fact I have," he laughed. "Shocker, right?"

"A very big one!" I giggled.

"Rory! Logan! Come on already!" Grandma called impatiently. "Oh, Lorelai, stop that!"

I laughed, looking in to find my mom jumping around, chanting 'I'm the mother of a Yale graduate' to everyone she saw.

"Hey, mom!" I called as I walked in, "Stop embarrassing your graduate."

"Hey, it's not like you'll ever see these people again!" She defended herself. "And everyone back at home knows. I need to tell someone."

"Well, you told someone, now we can eat."

"Yeah, if we didn't have one of these crazy buzzing thingies," Mom frowned, holding up a black object. As soon as the words left her mouth the object began to flash and vibrate wildly, making her jump in surprise. "Oh! I'm magic!"

I turned to Logan. "You're really ready for her to be your mother?"

"If I can deal with you I can deal with her," he chuckled.

"Hey!" I shouted at the same time as my mom. "I'm worse than Rory! I can't do many things better than her," Mom added, pointing at me, "but what I can to better, I'll take credit for. And that would be… I don't know, craziness?"

"Because we all know how wonderful you are at that," Grandma muttered under her breath.

"Very well, Lorelai," Logan nodded. "But in all honesty, I have to live with Rory. I don't have to live with you."

"Ahh, that is true," Mom nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think that we should go get our table?" Dad suggested.

"Oh!" Mom exclaimed. "I was wondering what that annoying feeling in my hand was!"

* * *

**You should know this drill: **

**REVIEW. (: **

**Yup, so, click that button. ;D And type. **

**And I don't really care if you think it sucks. **

**Just type that out. ;D  
**


	2. Destined for Guacamole

**Okayyy! **

**So, I find this chapter rather crappy. **

**It's somewhat filler-ish... **

**Anddd, I TRIED to write out the dinner(you'll see what I mean), but I failed, so there will be a recap next chapter. Sorry! I figured a little recap/flashback would be better than a crappy whole scene. .-. **

**I also have manyyyy plans for this story. 8D Like, I have a lot planned out. Now all I have to do is put paper to pencil. Err- oops. Pencil to paper. **

**Or... More appropriate: fingers to keys... Buttttttt, yeah! **

**Soo, yeah, read and review! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls I would not be stuck on how to write the dinner. .-.

* * *

**

"How am I supposed to get all of this packed?" I whined, throwing my clothes from my closet at Logan. "Wait! How is all of this getting over there? Is it going on a plane?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a car?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but will it all fit?"

"Ace, you've got clothes and objects, I'm pretty sure ten boxes will fit."

"Oh, the ten boxes are just for my clothes," I grinned.

"Seriously?" He questioned, his face dropping.

"Oh, yeah! I mean, each of the small drawers fill up a whole box!" I said sarcastically. "Sometimes you're an idiot," I told him. "No, but this is going to be like a huge road trip, huh?" I smiled. "We're taking my car, right?"

"Well, since I'm planning on selling my car and getting a new one in SanFran I would assume so."

"Really?" I grinned, "Are you getting a convertible? Because I think you should. Or, maybe you should get a hybrid. I mean, they're energy efficient and stuff. But of course—hey! I'll have to get new plates since I won't live in Connecticut anymore! Oh, now it is going to be California!"

"Are you trying to talk yourself into this?" Logan asked knowingly.

"Yes," I admitted in defeat. "Don't worry, I'm extremely excited, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it. I mean, _California_. I'll have so many opportunities there!"

"Yes, Ace, you will," he smiled, placing his hands on my waist. I placed mine over top of his and smiled up at him. His face came closer to mine until our noses were touching. "I mean, with that avocado tree you could even go into the guacamole making business."

"Oh, that's always been my dream!" I grinned, closing the distance between our mouths. I guided us back to my bed, sitting us on the edge.

"Well, are we packing or not?" Logan asked once we broke apart. "We're leaving in what, three days?"

"Oh, yeah," I sighed. "Packing. I'd rather not _pack_," I frowned, pressing my lips to his again.

"Uhh, Ace?" He laughed, pulling away from my face. I attempted to lean towards him again, though he just pulled back further. "You're mom's home."

"Gasp!" I gasped. "Dirty mind you have there!"

"Yes, well, if it weren't for you I'd have had a much cleaner mind," he argued.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Sleep With Every Girl?" I scolded.

"Oh, shush," he laughed, pressing his lips to mine. "Hey," he said, pulling back again, "if we don't get packing we can't go."

"Oh! And I'll never be able to fulfill my guacamole making destiny?" I gasped.

"No, you won't," he confirmed.

"Well, then! We _must _get packing!"

"Well, we might want to get up," he suggested.

"Maybe," I shrugged before standing up. "You're helping me pack, 'ya know."

"Do I have a choice?" he laughed.

"Nope, so start throwing shirts in that box—" I said, pointing to a blue plastic box, "—pants in that one—" pointing to a green box, "—sweatshirts and sweat pants in that one—" red box, "—and everything else in any other box."

"You and your organization," he shook his head at me while picking up my Yale t-shit and tossing it into the blue box.

"Good boy!" I praised. "Keep this up and I might just take you to Luke's for a treat!"

"Where ever you want," he laughed, shaking his head. "Hey, don't you have that party tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do," I sighed, "where we will also be announcing the good news."

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad. Everyone knows _something_ is going on. I've only come here once, and now I'm here and it's after your graduation. You've been hiding your left hand where ever you go, and your mom is close to a mental break down."

"Ah!" I cried, burying my head into my hands. "You're making me even more freaked out!"

"My apologies, Ace," he smirked.

"Come on," I sighed, "let's just go to Luke's now. I _need_ coffee."

"Agh! How will you ever live without Luke's?"

"I don't plan on it. Every time I visit I'll live off of it."

"I think that will be the time that I avoid you," Logan chuckled.

"Fine, but for now, let's go!" I whined, pulling him through the door.

* * *

"You do know you can just take the ring off, don't you?" Logan asked as I struggled to eat my burger with one hand.

"No!" I shouted. "I tried that. Since you put it on I can't take it off. It doesn't feel right."

"I take it that's a good sign?"

"Very," I nodded, "and also a good thing that I don't cook. Sookie says she always takes hers off."

"Yes, but what happens when I sign you up for those cooking classes?"

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you're the girl. Aren't the girls supposed to cook?"

"Why, you little sexist piglet!" I laughed, knowing he was joking.

"Now, now," he crooned with a smug smirk plastered to his face. "There is no need for name calling."

"Not even 'Ace'? Or… 'fiancé'?" I asked innocently.

"Fiancé…" he drew out. "I like the sound of that."

"I do, too," I grinned, pressing my lips to his quickly.

"Hey!" I heard my mom's voice. "This is a public restaurant; we don't need to see any of that."

"Oh, whatever," I laughed. "Why are you here?"

Mom froze, stared at me, and began giggling hysterically. "You're… asking me… what… I'm doing… at Luke's?" She managed between giggles.

"I guess I shouldn't be…" I sighed. "Oh, I forgot your crap with him was sorted out."

"I don't care about that, I just need my coffee," Mom said in a 'duh' voice as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Well, we have to go finish packing," I announced, noticing both mine and Logan's plates were both empty.

"Oh!" Mom gasped. "I'm supposed to keep you from seeing the square! But I can't walk you home; I have to get back to the Inn. So, shall I give you a blindfold?"

"I got this, Lorelai," Logan offered, placing his hand over my eyes.

"Hey!" I yelled. "That's no fair! Wait, I could have seen them through the window!"

"Sorry, kid. Miss Patty and Babette told me to make sure you did _not_ see the square. Even Taylor backed them up."

"Why can Logan see but I can't?"

"Because! It's not _his_ graduation reenactment."

"Well, if it's a reenactment, then I already know what it looks like," I pointed out. I could almost _feel_ the glare I was positive I was receiving from my mom boring into me. "Okay, okay!" I sighed in defeat. "This town is weird."

"Agreed," I heard Logan's voice. "Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye!" She said cheekily. "Bye, kid. Hey, feed Paul Anka, will you?"

"Sure," I nodded, trying to break Logan's hand from my face for a glimpse at the square.

"Ace, I'm not that stupid," Logan whispered in my ear.

"Oh, you aren't?"

"No, I am not."

"Well!" Mom shouted. "Logan, don't let her see. Rory, don't forget about Paul Anka."

"Okay, okay," I whined. "Let's get home so I can see again!"

Logan laughed as he led me out of the diner, hand securely positioned over my eyes. "Wow! Ace, you're gonna love it!"

"Shush!" I groaned. I knew he was only saying those things to make me curious. For all I knew he could be looking the other way.

"Oh! Wow! What's that?"

"Logan!" I moaned. "Stop! I have ways of making you show me."

"And I have ways of making you forget you want to me to show you."

"Doubt it," I challenged. Before anymore words could be said Logan's lips were pressed to mine, his hand still over my eyes. Against my will I melted into the kiss, pressing my body closer to him.

"Told you," he—most likely—smirked when he pulled away.

"Told me what?" I asked. "Can I see, now?"

"Ah, be quiet and let's get back."

I smiled, letting him guide me home.

"So how do you already have the route home memorized?" I laughed after a few minutes of silence.

"I… don't. I know we made a turn there, and went straight here, and made another turn and then we were at the square…"

"Logan!" I scolded. "What if you're leading me out of Star's Hallow?"

Logan laughed beside me. "No, we just passed Gypsy's."

"We're on the _other side of town_!" I giggled-screamed.

"Okay, okay. We're passing Andrew's bookstore…"

"Can you find your way to Lane's house?" I asked helplessly. He'd been there twice in the past twenty-four hours.

"I don't… Oh! Wait!" He called. "Luke!"

"Luke?" I asked, confusion lacing through my voice.

"What?" I heard Luke's irritated voice.

"Hey, how do you get to Lorelai's house from here?" Logan asked in a polite tone. I rolled my eyes beneath the cover of his hand.

"Ugh," Luke sighed. "Okay, go straight until you get to the stop sign, turn left and keep going to the end of that street. Then turn right and keep going, then I sure hope you can find it from there. It's on that street."

"Yeah, thanks," Logan—I'm guessing—smiled.

"Right, I, uhh, gotta go—"

"Wait! Luke! Tell Logan we won't pass the square on the way home and that he is allowed to uncover my eyes."

"Aww, Ace, don't you think this is fun, though?"

Luke sighed. "You won't pass the square, but I've really got to get going."

"Bye, Luke!" I waved. I turned back to Logan, then. "Please, please, please, please, please!" I begged. "I want my sight back!"

"Ace, c'mon! Don't you like me guiding you around?" Logan chuckled.

"Yes," I said slowly, "but I like it better when you guide me around when I can see."

"You're so stubborn," he smirked, uncovering my eyes.

"_Light_!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air dramatically. "Thank you," I grinned at him, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Come on," he sighed, dragging me with him down the street.

"Logan," I called after him, picking up my pace to keep up with him. "Logan!" I repeated, louder. He turned around to look at me. "Where are we going?"

"Your… house?"

"Why the hurry?"

"The sooner we get packed the sooner we get to relax."

"Oh, sure. _Relax_," I repeated mockingly.

"What, would you prefer packing all night?"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off. "Hey, does your family know about us?"

"Uhh," Logan started. "About that. Honor knew I was asking you. She doesn't know that you said yes."

"And your parents?" I prompted.

"Don't know about it."

"And you're telling them about it…"

"Eventually," he shrugged. "I've got two years."

"No. You've got… Three days. Preferably two."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Look, your mom already hates me enough, Logan, and is we keep this from her and she finds out… Maybe we can get Honor and Josh to come? With our luck they'll be expecting and break that to them, give us a _huge_ distraction, right?"

"But—"

"No, Logan. Technically, you aren't even the Huntzberger heir anymore. Maybe to the fortune, but not to the HPG. … You know, I never understood your mother's reasoning. If I were to work, unlike her, there would be an even _bigger_ fortune. Is the only type of person who is cut out for your kind of life one with no life?"

"Ace, can I speak yet?"

"What? Oh, yeah." I nodded.

"Maybe we should wait; they don't have to know. They'll never know I did it at your graduation party. As long as they know before the wedding, we're good."

"No, we're not!" I yelled as we turned on to my street.

"Why?" he asked stubbornly.

"Logan! Are you really that stupid? All of my grandmother's friends were there. All of her friends are your parents' friends. The news is bound to get around."

"Crap," Logan cursed. "Fine, we'll call Honor," he agreed finally as we passed Babette's home.

"Good." I nodded. I then placed my hand on his arms, looking at him softly. "Hey, I'm just as scared as you."

"Probably more than me," he nodded.

"Just a _little_," I giggled sarcastically while rolling me eyes. We had reached my porch, finally, so I stopped and turned to Logan. "We have to, though. Your mom has reason enough to hate me, she doesn't need to think I kept you from telling her."

"No, my mother _thinks_ she has reasons to hate you. But, she doesn't," he defended with a smiled. "You go in, I'll stay out her and beg Honor."

"Okay," I shrugged, craning my neck to press my lips to his quickly. I retrieved my key so I could unlock the door and headed off to my room again.

When all my books had been packed, I began to pack my clothes from my drawers. When I had two drawers left, Logan entered.

"So…" He said monotonously.

"So?"

"She can only go tonight. Tomorrow Josh and her are heading to Bar Harbor, Maine," he sneered.

"Well! Then, call up your parents, tell Honor to be there at seven, and I'll be in here getting ready."

"What?"

"I'm not telling them without Honor! She saved _her_ butt when she told them about Josh, maybe she can help save mine."

"Ugh, whatever," he groaned, walking back outside. I went through my closet, fishing for my green dress. Instead, however, I noticed another dress, one of my newest dresses that I had yet to wear.

Ten minutes later, Logan returned with a grimace. "It's all set," he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey," I cooed, nestling my face into the crook of his neck. "It's not like we're going to die. We may come close, but not even your parents could be stupid enough to kill us with Mom knowing where I am."

"Or with Honor and Josh there," he added.

"Right," I nodded, snuggling close. I pulled away and looked at him. "All I have left is one drawer and the rest of my closet; I managed to get one more drawer done while you were calling."

"Okay," I agreed quickly, lacing my fingers through his, holding them to my waist, "but I need an outfit for each day, including Saturday."

"What about tonight?"

"Got it," I answered, nodding towards my bed where I had laid out the aquamarine dress. It was a halter top, so I had a black shrug laying next to it. The dress reached to around an inch above my knee and the skirt part was ruffled with a silky fabric. Surprisingly, for the design of the dress, it looked incredibly formal, even with the ruffles.

"Nice," he grinned, pulling me in close to him.

"I know, right? I _was_ going to wear the green dress, but that one is more casual. So, I decided on this one, considering I have no idea as to whether I'm supposed to dress formally or not. Oh! Crap! I have to do my hair!"

"C'mon, Ace, take a break."

"Nope! I've got to look my best. I can take a break after the party tomorrow. For now, I can't. Besides, I'm guessing the 'break' that you have planned will be of no help to the hair situation. You should start getting ready, too. We'll have to leave at what, quarter after six? It's five! We have to be there at seven; let's go! What do you think they're going to say? Oh, wait! We don't have time for that! Oh, yeah, one more thing: If I should come out dead tonight, I expect you to take revenge on your mother for me and make her think I'm haunting her if I'm unable to."

Logan smirked, then started shaking with silent laughter.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "it's just been two days since a good 'ol Rory-rant. What is that? A record?"

"Hush, you!" I frowned, running out of my room to find the curling iron. "Found it!" I cried from my mom's room. I hurried back down the stairs into my room, finding Logan not there. "Logan?"

"Feeding Paul Anka!" He called back from the porch.

"Thank you!" I yelled back.

An hour and fifteen minutes later we were pulling out of my drive way, a note left on the table for my mom stating that I might not come back alive. I had attempted to call her but her cell phone was off, unfortunately. I gripped Logan's hand as we set off, tightening my grip with every mile.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It was crappy. **

**But you should still review. ;D **

**And just so you knowwwwww, I tried to write the dinner four times. .-. **

**All were EPIC. FAILS. **

**Sooooo; yeah. **

**Thankch'uu lufflies, nao ch'uu may review. **


	3. Only Two More Days

**Sooo, yeah. This chapter is kind of suckish. **

**Starting next chapter, Lorelai will be a main character, seeing as Rory and Logan are moving to SanFrancisco and you can't have Gilmore Girls without Stars Hollow! o: **

**Lorelai's chapters will be written in third person, and Rory's in first. **

**I might add in a excerpt of Logan's mind, too... Not very often, but during important events. **

**Also, Lorelai's 'BAM' explanation will be talked about next chapter, so, don't think you'll never find 'll know what I mean when you see 'BAM!'. Soo, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, my name would be Amy... My name isn't Amy. **

**

* * *

**

Last night had been a living nightmare. Literally; I'm pretty sure I'd had a nightmare like that before.

It started with Honor answering the door the same way she had the first time, just a bit differently, altering her words so she said "It's horrible. A morgue. It's like they already know what you're going to… Whoa, déjà vu, guys, but you get it."

Once we got inside I had to hide my hand until dinner, which was surprisingly hard. Mitchum and the Shira had guessed, and Logan's grandfather had… _not_. He claimed that Logan was crawling back to the HPG due to his complete failure in California. After Logan called the man crazy, Honor spoke up, saying that instead of judging everything from the second they assume something, give people a chance to announce whatever they have to say… And _then_ judge.

"Ac—_Rory_ and I… Are moving to California. And, she is no longer _just_ my girlfriend," Logan had said, catching himself before he called me Ace. Everything in the room had frozen, it seemed, but when movement came back Mitchum congratulated us sincerely, Shira at least _attempted_ to, though she didn't do very well. I simply shrugged it off. And this time I hadn't been chased out of the house. I realized that Mitchum actually almost respected me, though I assumed that was because I changed his son completely and made him actually make something out of his life. I expected Shira hated me because I was either stealing her son from him, or possibly the fact that I actually made something of my life unlike she had.

When the night was finally over I repeatedly thanked Honor, so much until she _literally_ made a break for her car and sped out of the drive way. Logan and I had reached home at around ten, only to find Luke at the house, in the kitchen with my mom.

"Luke?" I asked, double-taking as I was about to walk into my room. Logan was cleaning out the back of my car so I could get my boxes in easier.

"Uhh, hi, Rory," he nodded, standing up.

"Hi, Luke…" I nodded, eying my mom in confusion, though I was speaking to Luke.

"Oh! Right!" Mom stood up. "Luke and I… Are back together."

"Oh."

"Yeah! Got settled right after you left this afternoon. Luke said he ran into you guys and we started talking and _BAM_!" She clapped. "I told him I missed him. And then we just talked, and … Where's Logan? How did _you_ make it out alive but Logan didn't?"

"Logan's just outside cleaning out the car. Heh, I have powers over him. I can make him do whatever whenever," I grinned evilly. "And hi, Luke. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back," he nodded shortly.

For a minute, we all stood awkwardly until Logan walked in. "You have got a _bunch_ of crap in your car, you know that?" He asked as he walked in, freezing when he saw Luke. "Hey, Luke," he greeted.

"Uh, hi. I guess I should say congratulations."

"Thank you," Logan nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist. "And, should I say… Uh, … welcome back?" He guessed.

"That works," I grinned, leaning into his side. I placed my head on his shoulder. "Mom and Luke are back together," I explained.

"Oh! Congratu… lations…? I think that is what you would say in this instance, right?"

"That works," Mom nodded. "Well, we don't want to keep you from ripping Rory's head off for making you go to dinner with your parents, just make sure you don't kill her."

"Oh, thank you so much, mommy-dearest." I frowned.

"Why, you are welcome, loinfruit!"

"Come on," Logan, laughed, dragging me into my room. "I've got some head-ripping-off to do."

"Really? Because if you do then we _won't_ get married and your hopes and dreams will be crushed," I reasoned.

"Awh, now that's too bad," he smirked, closing my door. "I might be able to spare you, if only you could apologize…"

Grinning, I stood on my tippy-toes and crushed my lips to his, forcing him backwards to the bed. "I'm sorry," I mumbled against his lips.

"Hey, Luke, maybe we should go… Upstairs. And put earplugs in," Mom suggested. I pulled away from Logan at the same time as he did and shook my head. He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips back to mine, making my mind go blank.

We fell asleep in the small bed, his arm around me protectively.

"Kid!" Mom pounded on the door. "Get up! I'm not entirely sure what state you're in right now, so I'm not coming in!"

"Wha—?" I mumbled, shooting up into a sitting position and looking around wildly. "Mom!"

"Are you presentable?" She yelled through the door.

"What? Yes!"

"Is Logan?"

I looked over at his sleeping form, smiling to myself. How he slept through the yelling got me. "He's asleep," I crooned.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Yes!" I growled.

"Okay," my mom nodded after entering. "I figured you owed Logan for making him go to his parents, so I thought you might want to—"

"Mom!" I cut her off.

"What? I was just going to say talk," she frowned. I glared at her, showing I there was no possible way I would believe that. "Sorry," she sighed, holding her hands up. "Anyways, get up! You have to be there at one! It's eleven! Move, move, move!"

"Fine," I frowned. She turned out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Logan," I cooed, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Up, boy, up!"

"Mornin'," he slurred, reaching blindly for my hand. I grabbed it, laughing lightly.

"Get up," I whispered, kissing below his ear.

"Mmmm…. No, you get down," he frowned.

"Come on, boy, c'mon," I called.

"Woof."

"I said come, not speak."

"I'm very disobedient. You never took me to any classes."

"I tried," I grinned. "You bit me."

"I have no memory of this."

I laughed, pulling his arm as I got out of bed. When I had pulled him half way across the mattress he pulled back, causing me to fall back in bed. "Hey!"

"Sleep," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Wake up," I nudged him repeatedly. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake—"

"Shut up."

"Wake up."

"Shut up."

"Wake up."

"Shut up!"

"Wake up!"

"Shut up!"

"Wake up!"

"_Will you both just shut up?_" Mom called from the living room.

"Sorry!" I called back. "Now get up," I growled at Logan, slithering out of his arms.

"Fine," he sighed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

I snorted, memories of us two flooding my mind. "Do you remember our first kiss?" I laughed.

"I try not to," he chuckled, stand up and walking towards me. "Had it not been for what happened _after_ that kiss, your mom might have not hated me as much at first."

"What about Luke?" I asked.

"He's only met me, what, three—maybe four—times? Apart from the vineyard, I guess. The first time wasn't the very best."

"What about my supposed 'ultimatum' that got us together?"

"Ah, now you freaked me out with that one," he smirked. "When you said you were done, you made me realize I'd actually fallen for a girl. If any other girl would've come in my room saying that, I would've ignored them and gotten over it. You're too damn perfect for your own good. I think you're the only girl I had actually called, actually wanted to see; it freaked me out for a while. Every other girl was just for a day to a week; you, however lasted, what? Two months before I agreed? You evil little girl."

"I apologize," I laughed, grabbing the black and white dress I had worn on graduation day.

"You should be sorry. What's with all these memories?" He asked, approaching me.

"Just reminiscing," I explained, tossing him a pair of slacks and a dress shirt. "Now get dressed. Then you can help me with that stupid zipper," I frowned.

He caught the clothes I had thrown at him, pulling on the pants and then rummaging through the one drawer I had left for his white shirt to wear under his shirt. Once he found it he pulled it on over his head, he put one arm through a sleeve, but froze when he saw me on the bed, staring blankly at my hands. "Ace?"

"Hmm?" I asked once I snapped out of my trance.

"You okay?"

I shrugged. "Just a bit nervous. I know this is just a reenactment, but it will be official for everyone. And everyone is going to know about us. And that I'm leaving. And… Oh, God, Logan, what if everyone hates me? I mean, I just got back and now I'm leaving again, I only gave them—what? A week?—to be with me before I'm flying off to the other side of the country."

"Calm down, they'll understand about us; it's been three years. California may be a different story. Ace… You don't have to move yet. I can just move. If all goes well and I get promoted, I'll be able to work from home, and go on occasional business trips. You could—"

"No, Logan." I interrupted. "I'm coming with you. I've—" I started, stopping suddenly.

"You've…?" He prompted.

"Already applied at the Chronicle. The night you proposed I sent my resume. I talked to them two days later. They gave me the job, and I just have to let them know yes or no," I explained slowly, watching Logan's face drain of any emotion. "What? Was that bad?"

Logan stood for a little longer, dumbfounded, until a smile then spilt across his face, lighting up his features. "Why on _earth _would that be bad?" He laughed, bending down to kiss me. I pulled away quickly.

"So say yes?" I asked. When he smirked, I took that as a yes and pressed my lips back to his. "Great, I am going to call them."

"Wait—Ace!" he called as I headed out of the room.

"Hmm?"

"Call tonight; you still have to get ready."

"Right," I nodded, undressing before slipping on the dress. "Zip, please!" I said to Logan, holding the top together. He eased the zipper up, spinning me around when it was all the way done.

"You look beautiful," he told me, smiling as he twined his hand with mine.

"Ugh, no. I still have to have my coffee, and do my hair."

Logan chuckled, and I sent him a questioning glance. "You don't need anything to be the prettiest girl in the whole world," he grinned.

"Cheesy!" I yelled.

"And where most girls say they need to do their make-up, you say you have to drink your coffee."

"Make-up is a waste of time. It tastes gross. Why would I drink make up? Coffee makes me bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!"

"Not to mentioned psychopathic."

"Mean!" I frowned.

"I apologize," he smiled, leaning into kiss me again.

"Coffee now, kiss later," I said, getting out of his grip and heading into the kitchen.

As I was about to pour the coffee into the maker, the back door slammed shut, causing me to jump a foot in the air.

"Oh, my God!" I breathed out, my hand flying up to cover where my heart was trying to break out of my chest. "Luke!" I shouted, spotting him. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. Where's Lorelai?" He asked, looking almost nervous.

"In here!" Mom yelled from the living room. Luke nodded to me before joining my mom in the living room. Aimlessly, I followed him, Logan trailing after me.

"Rain!" Luke spat, making the word sound almost like a swear word.

"What about rain?" Mom asked dumbfounded.

"It's wet!" Luke sighed, exasperated.

Mom eyed Luke as if he were speaking a different language. "Oh, my God! Don't tell me that rain is wet! It goes against everything I've ever learned!" She said dramatically, standing up from the couch.

"No, rain makes the _square_ wet, and the stuff _in_ the square is important for today."

"Oh, right," she nodded, her face scrunching up: she was thinking hard. "The tent!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Tent?" Luke and I asked at the same time.

"Yes! At the Dragonfly. In the barn, there is a wedding tent; we can use that." She sighed.

"And it can cover the whole square?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Yes; just be careful of the gazebo. Or; wait. Get the smaller tent and lead it up to the gazebo. Then get the walk way tent and lead it up the stairs of the gazebo. Got it?"

"Who would've thought that I actually got smart advice from you?" Luke muttered as he leaned into kiss her quickly and hassled through the backdoor.

"I heard that!" My mom yelled after him angrily but he was already gone. "Oh! Fruit of my loins! You haven't had your coffee yet!"

I snickered, turning to face Logan. "Make me coffee." I ordered, not smelling any that my mom could've been hiding.

"Are you really trusting me not to mess up your coffee?" Logan asked.

"Yes. If you mess it up I obviously have to leave you; how will I survive without someone to make me coffee?"

"Hey, you have you!"

"Yes, but what if I'm sick?"

"If you're sick won't you be drinking Ginger Ale rather than coffee?"

I exchanged a look with my mom, attempting to hold back a giggle. "Mommy, mommy! I've got a funny boy."

"I see that," she giggled. "At least your boy lets you drink coffee without lecturing you about how it is going to kill you," she sighed, instantly turning gloomy.

Logan stood beside me, chuckling. "Let's go make coffee," he sighed, tugging me into the kitchen.

"You know? Life is like coffee," I grinned happily.

"Really? Why?"

I looked at Logan, the grin wiped from my face. "Why what?"

"Why is life like coffee?" He asked slowly, filling the coffee maker with coffee beans.

"Oh, I don't know. Because coffee is good, and so is life?" I asked stupidly.

"Really?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"No, life can be bad. Coffee is never bad. Oh, fine, you win."

"I didn't know there was a contest," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and sat at the table, waiting for the coffee to be ready. Once it was full enough I jumped up and retrieved a cup, pouring the coffee into it. Downing it quickly, I grinned. "You make good coffee!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Logan. "Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou!" I chanted.

"I'm glad," he smirked.

We sat in a comfortable silence, yelling a good-bye to my mom when she left, an hour and a half earlier than us.

After making occasional small talk for the rest of the time, Logan took me outside, holding the umbrella over my head for me.

"So, I have to know; how did you make that coffee?" I asked with a smirk as he got in the car, closing the umbrella out his door.

"A wonderful invention called sugar," he explained.

"Sugar?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Put it in the coffee before you put it in the maker."

"That's _genius_!" I exclaimed.

"Well, of course it is; it was my idea."

"Hush, you," I scolded. "Because jumping off a cliff with a faulty parachute was also incredibly genius of you."

"That's never going away, is it?"

"For me, I hope it is. For my mom, don't bet on it."

"Eh, whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"Whoa," I breathed as we pulled up to the square. "How did they do all of this?"

"Magic," he smirked.

"Cue Twilight Zone music."

Logan smirked, getting out of the car and coming around to my door, leading me to the tent under the umbrella. I was greeted by tons of cheers. I was already dressed in my cap and gown, so I was escorted directly to the front of the gazebo where Taylor called my name after everyone was seated. I headed up to receive my diploma—again—and smiled at everyone, switching the tassel to the other side. The crowd erupted into cheers again, causing my face to break into a giant smile.

After I was down the steps, everyone gathered around, hugging me. When I made it to the back of the crowd, Mom, Luke, and Logan were waiting for me. Mom took mine and Logan's hands, hurrying us back up to the 'stage'.

"Hey, everyone! Logan and Rory have an announcement!" She sang, hurrying back down the steps. I scowled, annoyed that she thought we would chicken out.

Everyone seemed to freeze, turning to look at us with expectant eyes.

"Same speech," I reminded Logan softly, "correct wording."

After giving me a slight nod he looked at the crowd. "I'd like to say a few words to you all. You're Rory's family. She loves all of you so much, which is why this is being let out to all of you at the exact same time…" he trailed. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "This past year I realized I don't know as much as I thought I knew. The one thing I know more than anything is that I love Rory. And I want to be with her. Forever. Which is why I asked her to marry me. And I sure hope that's why she said yes," he chuckled.

Over everyone yelling out their congratulations, Babette, Miss Patty and Lane were easiest to pick out.

"We have one more piece of news," I started, "and _no_, I am not pregnant." Miss Patty's face seemed to fall, as did a few others who had originally looked hopeful.

"Not even Rory's mom knows the first part of this news, so you really are all hearing at the same time," Logan explained. Mom's face grew curious as she looked up at me.

"Right. Sorry, Mom," I laughed, brushing my hair behind my ears. "Here it goes: Logan got a job after quitting his father's business. As did I. Not after quitting anywhere, I mean, but, I got a job," I explained, shuffling closer to Logan. "At the San Francisco Chronicle."

"But that's all the way in San Francisco!" Babette frowned.

"How in the world are you supposed to work there?" Miss Patty piped up.

"I am… Going to _move_ there…" I explained slowly. The crowd erupted in protests as soon as I had said 'move'.

"But we just got ch'a back!" Babette yelled.

"I know, and I don't want to leave you guys, but this is something I have to do."

"What did you guys think?" Lane asked, coming to the front of the crowd. "How many of you _knew_ Rory was going to be more than successful and get everything out of life?" She asked. Everyone either rose their hand, nodded, or said 'me'. Lane looked at them as if they were crazy. "Then why are you complaining? Rory is doing something with her life! She's going to be working as a journalist! Her dream! And her dream is our dream. She'll still visit us. She'll still talk to us. Did you all honestly think she'd make a life _here_?"

"No," people shook their heads in unison.

"They all hate me," Logan hissed in my ear.

"No, they don't," I whispered reassuringly, grabbing his hand and pecking his lips quickly.

I turned my attention back to the crowd, blinking at the sudden silence.

"Well I think this is splendid!" Taylor called out, offering me a small nod. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Rory's got a job! At a wonderful paper! Congratulations, Rory."

Other mumbled slightly before nodding in agreement and calling out congratulations. I grinned, relieved that this was over.

Logan and I climbed down the steps, carrying on with the party.

Throughout the time, I'd gone through twelve cookies, a plate full of fruit, five cups of soda, two twinkies, and a plate of Luke's food he had brought; his burgers and fries.

Grandma and Grandpa showed up a little while after we had told the town about the marriage and moving. At least twenty people had asked about the wedding date, and all reacted differently after finding out about the length. I assumed some of them assumed I'd back out like my mother had.

"Logan?" I asked softly on our drive home. He looked over at me, a motion I knew that prompted me to go on. "You do know I won't be like my mom, right?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

I sighed, looking down at my hands. "I mean I'm not going to back out of this. I'm in this for good. You aren't shaking me from you."

He chuckled softly, reaching over to grab my hand, taking it in his own. "I thought we went over this?" He sighed, tracing hypnotizing circles on the back of my wrist with his thumb. "You're not your mom."

"I know," I heaved, closing my eyes tightly. "Just the looks I got when I explained that we were waiting."

"You know the only way to prove them wrong is to not back out, stay. At our wedding, they'll regret having ever had those thoughts."

"Really?"

"Yes," he laughed slightly. "Now, are we going to sleep in the car or go in?"

I looked up, realizing we were home. "Oh!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the car.

Before we went inside, I stood in the lawn, gazing at the house. "Two more days…" I sighed.

"Two more days," Logan nodded, dragging me in to the house.

* * *

**So, yeah. o: **

**REVIEW, please. : D  
**


	4. Killer Shoes

**I do believe this is the shortest chapter yet. D: **

**Also, you have to remember the scene where Babette, Patty and Lorelai had about the 'serenade' never happened. I can't remember WHEN it happened, before or after the graduation; I THINK it was after, but I'm of course on Lorelai? Lorelai? right now, so I'm too lazy to check, but anyways... In this story, it never happened. **

**Got it? **

**Good. (: **

**Uhmmm, I had something else to say, but I completely forgot. D: **

**Disclaimer: If I owned GG, I'd be SO much better at keeping them in character constantly. /: **

**

* * *

**

"So what happened _after_ you woke up and played with Paul Anka and got dressed and brushed your teeth and put your shoes on and opened the door and stepped through the open door and closed the door behind you and walked down the front porch steps and unlocked your car and opened your door and got in your car and shut your car door and started your car and drove your car and parked outside of Luke's," Rory gasped for breath and continued, "and got out of your car and closed your car door and walked up to the door of Luke's and placed your hand on the knob of Luke's and enter—"

"You forgot 'turned the knob'," Lorelai corrected her daughter, her blue eyes shining with amusement.

"Oh, terribly sorry," Rory rolled her eyes. "_Turned the knob_," she ground out, continuing after Lorelai nodded, "and entered and lifted your feet to walk and found a seat and sat down and placed your purse on the counter and breathed and blinked and looked at your watch—"

"What are you doing?" Logan cut in dumbfounded from the door way, eying his fiancée with concern. "You'll cut off your oxygen supply."

Rory ignored him, eager to know the story of how her mother and the infamous Luke Danes got back together. "And noted that it was awkward and saw him come down the stairs and noticed he was wearing your baseball hat and saw her was wearing your favorite blue flannel shirt and—" Rory paused, trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, if you just tell her, I promise to bring her back within two months," Logan compromised.

"And if I don't?" Lorelai asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'll cut her off from communication with you."

"Rory!" Lorelai yelped, turning to face her daughter. "You're not allowed to marry this man anymore!"

"I don't know," Rory shrugged, placing a hand on Logan's which was resting on her shoulder, "I might let him cut my communication off."

"What?" Lorelai gasped as Logan chuckled silently behind the couch.

"Yeah, I mean, what's the point of talking to someone who doesn't tell you anything?"

"Paul Anka!" Lorelai called her dog, disbelief thick in her voice. "Do you believe this?" She exclaimed, blinking rapidly.

Paul Anka whimpered, resting his furry head on Rory's thigh and covering his eyes with a paw. Logan and Rory laughed while Loreali gasped, throwing a hand over her heart.

"Paul Anka likes me better!" Rory sang, petting the gray and white dog, scratching in between his ears, causing his tongue to loll out of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai heaved. "Anywho; so, it was awkward, and he was wearing my hat, as I said. Then, _of course_, Babette and Patty from two seats down, start whispering about the serenade, and—"

"So it _was_ a serenade!" Rory exclaimed as if she just figured out the meaning of life.

"Sure," Lorelai sighed, waving it off. "Anyways, you know how Patty and Babette whisper, it's… Well, not yelling; it's just shy of that." She continued, her mind drifting back to that night.

"_Hi," Luke said as soon as he saw Lorelai. She looked up from her hands which had been her entertainment for the past few minutes as she awaited the man of her dreams to descend to his work. She inwardly laughed at how fairytale-esque that had sounded in her mind. But, in truth, Luke actually _was_ the man of her dreams. She couldn't remember how many times she had dreamt of him. As soon as she thought about this, she immediately thought of the alarm clock nightmare. She shook the thought off, seeing as dreaming about him kind of seemed stalkerish to her. _

"_Hey," she nodded in return. _

"_Look at those two!" Patty 'whispered'. _

"_I know!" Babette's head bobbed in agreement. She turned away from them to face Patty. "What do you think is going to happen? With her serenade and all?" _

_Lorelai cast her glance down at her hands, hiding her face behind a curtain of her hair from Luke. _

"_Well, I say—" _

"_Can I talk to you in the backroom?" Luke cut off whatever Patty was about to say, his eyes boring into Lorelai's face. _

_She looked up, nodding slightly. She grabbed her purse at first, but after a minute of internal debate, she decided to leave it on the counter before following Luke into the back room. _

"_Well?" Luke asked once they were alone. _

"_Well...?" She trailed off in confusion. _

"_Was it or not?" He growled, throwing his hands up in frustration. _

"_Was it Colonel Mustard in the Kitchen with the candlestick? I don't know, I don't get how a candlestick could be a lethal weapon—" _

"_That song!" He yelled, shaking his head at the woman in front of him. "Were Patty and Babette right? Was it a serenade or whatever the hell you call it? Did you sing that song straight to me, just for me?" _

_Lorelai shook her head, unsure of what to do. "I," she started, then paused. "I don't know! Originally, it was for Rory, I think, or something. I was getting tipsy, I guess, and then you walked in, and I was just surprised, I think… But then I was like, whoa, what am I doing here? I'm pouring my heart out to this dude, and I shouldn't be, but I want to. And everyone already knows I'll always love him, so why can't he know that? I mean, I left Chris for this, might as well humiliate the heck out of myself even furth—" _

_Before anymore words could come out, Luke had bent down and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her. _

_Eagerly, she kissed back, pushing herself closer to him. _

"You told him you left dad for him?" Rory asked, surprised her mom would share that kind of information.

"I didn't _mean_ to!" Lorelai defended herself hotly, "It slipped out! Besides, it wasn't _for_ Luke, it was _in hope_ of Luke."

"Well, still!" Rory laughed slightly, leaning into Logan.

"Sorry to interrupt," Logan called, squeezing Rory's shoulder, "but I do believe this is the time Rory has allotted herself to say her good-byes to the town."

"Oh! Right!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "Sorry, Mom! I'll be home in two hours."

"Okay," Lorelai sighed agreeably. "I'm going to Luke's," she decided, getting up and slinging her purse over her shoulder. She walked out the door, walking through the town to Luke's. When she reached the door she smiled, pulling it open and hopping into her normal seat.

"Caesar, I need that burger," Luke growled, returning to the counter. Spotting Lorelai he grinned. "Hello," he said, leaning over the counter to peck her on the lips.

"Why hello," Lorelai greeted cheekily. "How are you on this fine day?"

"What fine day?" He growled, grabbing the plate that Caesar had just put on the counter. He hurried over to the table that had ordered it and placed it in front of his customers before returning to Lorelai. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Lorelai repeated in confusion, straightening up.

"Tomorrow? After Rory and Logan leave we were going to Hartford for shopping and then to Sniffy's, I thought. It was your idea, well, not Sniffy's, but we can cancel if you want, but I already had Caesar working the place, and I already made the reservations with Buddy, but we don't _have_ to go if you don't want to," Luke rambled, only to be cut off by Lorelai.

"Luke," she laughed, placing her hand on his. "It's fine. We'll go. I just… Forgot. Are you going to be over when they leave?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, amazed she would even _think_ he would not be there to say good-bye to Rory the day she left to start a new life in California.

"Okay," Lorelai nodded, flipping through a magazine. "Ooh!" She cried after a minute. "Killer shoes," she said, showing Luke a picture of neon green five inch heels.

He stared at them until finally he asked, "You like those shoes?"

"What? Who said I liked them?"

"You just did," Luke stammered, pointing at his girlfriend.

"Nooo," Lorelai drew out the 'o', looking at Luke as if he had grown a second head. "I said they were _killer_. As in the serial kind."

"Oh," he nodded once, shaking his head slightly.

"You know? I wonder how half of the things in the world were thought of. Okay, scratch that. Everything in the world. I mean, for one, _how_ in the world did someone think of _sex_? And what made them think they would impregnate someone if they _had_ sex? I mean, really? 'Oh, I'm just going to—"

"Lorelai," Luke cut her off in a gruff voice. "You're in a diner. With other people."

"I was going to say, 'Oh, I'm just going to eat some corn,'" she shook her head. "I mean, who thought of that? How did they know that corn wouldn't kill them?"

Instead of replying, Luke simply shook his head and walked over to clear an abandoned table, tossing the plates and silverware into the respective bins beneath the counter.

"So why are you spending time here when you could be spending the last hours of Rory in Star's Hallow for an extended amount of time before she leaves?" Luke asked, attempting to make sense of what he just said in his mind.

"She's out saying bye to the rest of the town. Knowing Babette and Patty's ability of speaking, it should take two, maybe three hours."

He nodded, wiping down the counter. "So what have they said about the proposal?"

"Oh, you know," Lorelai shrugged. "Patty pinched both his and her cheeks, hugged him, touched him in inappropriate places, and Babette shared her first wedding story. Nothing new."

Luke nodded again, looking out the window of his diner. Across the street, near the gazebo, he snorted when he saw Patty hugging Rory, and then moving to Logan, placing her hands dangerously low on his back.

"What?" Lorelai asked, following his line of sight. She giggled, not at all surprised by this sight. "Thank God she never accepted Chris like that," she grinned, knowing if her town _had_ supported her relationship with Chris she may still be with him. "I'm going to check in at the Inn."

"M'mkay," Luke nodded, leaning across the counter to give her a quick kiss before she left.

As soon as the door was closed his face fell, his mind going to the time he and Lorelai were separated by her ex-husband, Christopher Hayden. He was left staring after her until finally he threw his rag down and set back into his work, ignoring the gnawing feeling of his stomach.

* * *

**Okay. So, a LITTLE bit of JavaJunkie... **

**It maynot be MUCH, but there is still _somee_. (: **

**Reviewww. : D  
**


End file.
